Untalented
by scarredwrists
Summary: Every fairy has a talent, right? No. You haven't met Jiye :P
1. Chapter 1: Arrivals

**Chapter One: Arrivals**

**THE TELL-TALE JINGLE **of a baby's laugh drifted over the sleeping realm of Pixie Hollow. Encased inside a leaf of lamb's ear, it floated over the tiny civilization like a boat over the seas. The sound was music to all the fairies and sparrowmen's ears. It meant a new fairy was about to arrive in Pixie Hollow.

Near the centre of Pixie Hollow, in a smaller area called Tinker's Nook, a blonde fairy clad in green emerged from a little teapot house. She sped into the middle of the nook, propelled by her wings and listened to the laugh. _Yep_ she thought to herself, _it sure is a new fairy!_ Squealing with excitement she began to head for a big glowing maple tree in the distance.

"Tink!" The green-clad fairy spun around to see more fairies emerging from their homes, all clad in similarly green clothes. The call had come from a fairy with curly brown hair, flanked by two sparrowmen; one thin, one stout. They were Prilla, Bobble and Clank, Tinker Bell's best friends in her guild. She flew towards them.

"Hi guys!" she said, beaming.

"Hi!" chorused her friends.

"Listen to that laugh!" Tinker Bell cried, falling in with her friends. "Isn't it the sweetest thing you've ever heard?"

Prilla, who was the youngest of the four, nodded and spoke in a softly sweet voice. "Yes, it is! It really is music to my ears!"

Bobble nodded in agreement, his shock of messy auburn hair jiggling as he did so. Clank agreed, and then said: "I wonder if the new fairy-"

"Or sparrowman," Bobble put in.

"-is a Tinker!" Clank finished.

"Ooh yes!" squealed Prilla, and Tinker Bell was about to chime in agreement, when a voice, laden with a strong Lancashire accent interrupted them.

"I should hope not," said the stout, brown haired fairy in a grumpy tone.

The four fairies spun around to meet Fairy Mary, the overseer of the Tinker Talent Fairies, all wearing expressions of confusion. They all knew their overseer was a lover of beauty sleep and despised night-time Talent Ceremonies, but they never thought she'd discourage the thought of a fairy joining the Tinker Guild.

"Not to be rude, or anything," she continued, joining the four, "but twenty fairies rushing around my workshop is quite enough!"

The four exchanged rolling-eyed glances. They knew Fairy Mary didn't mean what she was saying, she was just being particularly groggy. So the five proceeded, among the other Tinker Fairies until they reached the great tree where fairies and sparrowmen of all colours and builds were congregating. A big stream of golden dust flowed through it, creating the most wonderful atmosphere.

The five Tinkers made their way to where the Tinker Fairies were joining; in their designated area in the Pixie Dust Hall. It was a collection of swings, hanging from the eaves of the open-roofed hall. Tinker Bell selected one with room for two, and Prilla sat down next to her. Mary, Bobble and Clank chose a larger one nearby.

Prilla clutched onto Tink's arm and sighed. "I love this hall!" she whispered, softly. "It's so beautiful."

Tink sighed in agreement and held Prilla's hand. Ever since the little Tinker had arrived in Pixie Hollow, Tink had taken her under her wing. The fairy was a timid thing with a brave spirit and lots of courage, but she'd needed a bit of nurturing to tempt her out of her shell.

Tink had taught her the ropes of Pixie Hollow and got her up and flying. And now Prilla was probably the most outspoken fairy in Pixie Hollow. She knew every-fairy and sparrowman by face, said hello to just about everyone she passed on her ways around the Hollow and was well known for her kindness. Tink was proud of her.

The two fairies watched as more fairies entered the hall through the open roof, and fluttered off to their guild's area in the hall; the blue-clad Water Fairies filtering over to their lily-flower couches, the orange-clad Animal Fairies filtering over to their acorn-carved shelters; all the differently talented fairies flew over to their different areas, until only the large collection of snowdrop hammocks in a corner of the hall where the Winter Fairies sat, was left vacant.

To stay alive in the warm seasons, the cold-blooded Winter Fairies now had to pass through the Never Mines, because Topaz, an inquisitive Mining Fairy had discovered a precious stone in the Never Mines, called a Frigidan stone, which, when worn around the neck, could keep the body temperature of the fairy at a bare minimum. So instead of using portable snow machines, which took lots of time to build, the Winter Fairies collected a Frigidan stone and passed into the warm seasons.

Soon the Winter Fairies, clad in their frosty-coloured attire, flew through the roof, each wearing a glowing Frigidan stone, and as if on cue, the lamb's ear with the laugh trapped in it drifted into the centre of the hall.

Tinker Bell felt a familiar tingle in her wings and turned to see them glowing brightly. This meant her sister, Periwinkle, a Winter Fairy, was in her presence. She squinted at the Winter Fairies, and soon caught sight of her sister, whose wings were glowing similarly. She waved, and Periwinkle waved back.

Then Zarina, a Dustkeeper Fairy, and a close friend of Tinker Bell, flew into the hall, carrying a cup, full of golden Pixie Dust. She approached the lamb's ear with the laugh trapped inside it, and poured the dust over it.

Although Tinker Bell had seen this spectacle many times before, it still never failed to surprise her. The lamb's ear began to tingle, and glow, until it turned into a garment, and a body appeared amid it. It was the body of a fairy, and one with striking stormy grey eyes. She had skin the colour of the clouds, and hair as bright as fire. Her head was triangular, and she looked, somewhat, fierce. She heard Prilla gasp next to her, at the strange looking fairy, and a lot of other fairies followed suit, before stopping quickly, so as not to seem rude. The fairy's grey eyes scanned the hall inquisitively, looking as bowled over as every new fairy did. But something about her didn't make her like every new fairy. And Tink wasn't quite sure why.

xXx

Thank-you for reading... plz review :)

PS: I'm sorry to those who will hate this, but I made Prilla a Tinker Fairy *grimaces as lovers of Prilla's talent brandish their weapons.* I just didn't like all of the mini talents and subtalents... they just made things sooooo confusing. So I've edited down the talents (as you'll see in the next chapter (if you bother to read on)) to minimize confusion (in my mind). If you hate it, plz let me no, but don't be tooo mean ;)

burntshatteredlove :P


	2. Chapter 2: Happenings

Thank-you sooo much for your reviews, rosie0522 and milarionized; i will always remember when I opened my email to find TWO reviews on my first chapter. It really made my day. So thank-you. And here's the next chapter (i think you all know what's going to happen here XD).

PS: sorry if it's a bits short... i didn't really know where else to go ;)

xXx

**Chapter Two: Happenings**

**WHISPERS AROSE FROM THE** crowd of gathered fairies like the first flames from a fire, and Tinker Bell pushed her strange thoughts about the new fairy behind her. Two entangled golden and silver wisps spiralled into the hall, and exploded between the four Seasonal Ministers, Minister Hyacinth of Spring, Ministress Peachy of Summer, Minister Redleaf of Autumn and Ministress Brittle of Winter, who were hovering in the middle of the hall.

Prilla squealed with excitement again, and whispered: "It's Clarion and Milori!"

Tink squealed too, as the gold and silver wisps shimmered away to reveal two regal figures, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, the rulers of The United Realm of Pixie Hollow.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer. Happiness has bought you here! Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I trust you found your way alright?" Queen Clarion spoke her ritual welcoming words with kindness and authority. Tink could see that Clarion herself was slightly perturbed by the fairy's striking appearance, but she didn't show it. It was vital that a new fairy felt welcome.

Then Tink remembered her Arrival Ceremony, and how she had looked up to Queen Clarion. She really was an inspiring woman.

Next the Queen enlightened the new fairy's wings, and took her on her first flight, before growing the talent toadstools with a regal wave of her hand. Then she gave a nod, and the chosen representatives from each guild bought their guild's object and placed it on a toadstool. It was Twire's turn from the Tinker Guild, and she flew gently forward, placing the Tinker's hammer on the nearest toadstool.

The new fairy looked, bemused, to Queen Clarion, who said: "These will help you find your talent, little one."

With one last confused glance at the Queen of the Fairies, the new fairy turned to the toadstools. She looked both excited, yet terrified. She approached the toadstool with a whirlwind on it; the object of the Fast-Flying Fairies. Tink picked out her friend, Vidia, from the guild, who normally, during Talent Ceremonies, looked like a fierce wolf, daring anyone to join her guild. But Vidia had warmed up, over time, and Tink was delighted to see her almost smiling encouragingly at the new fairy.

The new fairy touched the whirlwind, and it fizzled out. A look of upset washed over the new fairy's face, and Tink was slightly annoyed to see a tiny expression of satisfaction sweep Vidia's pointed features. Oh well she thought, Vidia will always be Vidia.

Then the fairy approached the bugle horn of the Scout Fairies. She tried to grab it, but it shot away. She then moved to the ball of light of the Light Fairies, the water ball of the Water Fairies, the flower of the Garden Fairies and the egg of the Animal Fairies, but with no result.

Everyone was starting to get a bit edgy; no talent ceremony took longer than this...

The new fairy then approached the pouch of dust, the Dustkeeper Fairies' object, but to no avail. Everyone was starting to get a bit worried now, and the new fairy could obviously sense this, as panic flickered across her face, as she now rushed between the toadstools, with none proving positive, until the only object left, was the hammer of the Tinker Fairies. Slowly, very slowly, the new fairy stepped towards it, her tiny hands shaking. Tink held her breath. Prilla squeezed Tink's arm tighter. The new fairy reached out to the hammer, and it fizzled away.

Distressed murmurs rose up from the crowds, and Prilla gave Tink a devastated glance. Clarion, Milori and the Ministers were whispering furiously with one another, until the new fairy spoke above all. Tears creeping out of her eyes, she cried: "What did I do wrong?"

Clarion rushed forward, took her hand gently and said: "Nothing, dear, nothing at all."

The new fairy smiled.

"Now come with me, Jiye," she said, kindly, leading the new fairy out of the hall.

"Jiye," Tink murmured quietly. An interesting name for an interesting fairy.

"This Talent Ceremony is over," Milori declared, before following Clarion and Jiye, with the Ministers at his flanks.

"A Talent Ceremony to remember," Prilla whispered.

"Indeed," Tink agreed quietly.

xXx

Thank-you for reading... plz review :)

PS: I made up a word; Ministress... which should be a word... XD

PPS: I changed Sunflower and Snowflake's names to Peachy and Brittle, because Sunflower and Sowflake never did it for me. They're just to obvious and bland. For me. Sorry if you hate that :(

burntshatteredlove :P


	3. Chapter 3: Afterthoughts

Thank-you for the reviews!

milarionized: Yes, Jiye is going to have a very important part, but that will come... not just yet :P

tabithaeconwood: Thank-you so much, it really means a lot :P

Your support eggs me on guys; thank-you sooo much.

PS: Don't really know why this chapter is called what it is, but it just is.

xXx

**Chapter Three: Afterthoughts**

**THE SUN WAS JUST **creeping out from under the horizon, as the Ceremony was dismissed, and Tink left Prilla, Bobble and Clank to find their own way back to Tinker's Nook, whilst she made her way through the crowd to her friends. Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa and Vidia were already gathered together, as Tink joined them, alongside Periwinkle. Before Tink could speak, Periwinkle said hurriedly: "I would stop to talk, but I've got work to do back in the Winter Woods, and Lord Milori wouldn't appreciate it if I stayed for a chat."

"Ok," Silvermist said, understandingly. "Bye Peri!"

"Bye!" Periwinkle called out to her friends, before disappearing into the crowd of Winter Fairies, and falling in with her friends Gliss and Spike. Tink waved after her, and slowly, her wings began to glow less, as she disappeared from sight.

Then the six friends began to fly off.

"Well that was a bit of an ordeal!" cried Rosetta.

"The poor new fairy," murmured Silvermist.

"What was her name again?" Fawn asked.

"Jiye," replied Tink, still feeling very sad for the new fairy.

Vidia snorted at the name, and Iridessa snapped at her. "You can't mock her name," she hissed, "with a name like yours!" Rosetta sided with Iridessa, and soon all three of them were having a full blown arguement.

"Guys! Stop it!" Tink cried, and the three fairies, stopped looking rather sheepish, Vidia most of all. The Fast-Flying Fairy hadn't been part of Tink's little band of friends for long, and before that she'd been despised by all of them. But when Tink had been "captured" by a human girl called Lizzy, Vidia had put her hostilities behind her and joined forces with the others to come to Tink's aid. And ever since she'd been a good friend of them all, but was always the one who triggered arguments. _It's in her nature_ Tink sighed, inwardly.

"We should all get to work," Fawn commented, as the sun progressed higher into the sky.

"Yes," Silvermist agreed, "but we'll meet for lunch, agreed?"

"Agreed," Tink said. And with that, the six friends parted, waving their final goodbyes, to run their daily errands.

* * *

Queen Clarion sighed. What was she going to do about Jiye? She'd sent the new fairy to bed, telling her not to worry about anything and to get a good night's rest. But how was she going to explain everything in the morning? She honestly didn't know.

"Your majesty," came a small voice from behind her. The Queen turned around to find Cinda, one of her Attendant Fairies standing in the doorway to her bedchamber.

"Yes, Cinda?" Clarion replied.

"Lord Milori and Fairy Mary wish to speak with you," the fairy said.

"Bring them in," the Queen replied, smiling warmly.

Cinda disappeared, and reappeared seconds later with the two people Clarion wanted to see most. Cinda left, leaving the three alone.

"What have you done with her?" Milori asked, gently. There was no need to ask who he was talking about.

"I've put her to bed in one of the guest rooms," replied the Queen. "I'm going to take her for a check-up with the Healer Fairies tomorrow..." then she broke off.

"Ree..." Mary murmured.

"What am I going to say to her..." Clarion faltered slightly, "how am I going to explain-"

"Ree, don't worry," Mary interrupted softly. "You are the best fairy at explaining things I've ever met; you'll find a way."

"I agree," said Milori, huskily. "Just be honest with her and don't hide things. You'll do it Ree."

"We'll come with you, if you like," Mary suggested.

"Yeah," agreed Milori. "As support. I'm sure Jiye will understand."

Clarion sighed and looked adoringly at her friend and mate. "What it is to have such a brilliant friend and an adoring mate," she murmured, gratefully, collecting them in a warm embrace.

"And what it is to have such a beautiful-" Milori began.

"-and fantastic," Mary put in.

"-Queen," the Lord of Winter finished.

* * *

Tink had just finished a morning of hard work when she could barely think about anything else than Jiye, the new fairy. She, Prilla, Bobble and Clank were supposed to be working on a new wagon to carry supplies around Pixie Hollow, seeing as the previous ones had begun to fall apart, but the quartet spent most of the time wondering about the new fairy.

"Suppose her talent is a talent that hasn't come up in a while," Clank suggested.

"Yeah," agreed Bobble. "A talent that hasn't come up for _such_ a long while, that nobody even knows about it."

"Not even Queen Clarion or Lord Milori," put in Tinker Bell.

"Yeah," agreed Prilla.

They went on a rant of "suppose her talent..." for quite a while until Fairy Mary came up behind them, just as Prilla was saying: "Suppose she isn't a fairy, and doesn't have a fairy talent at all," and snapped: "Suppose you four stopped all this unnecessary yacking about this new fairy and got on with some work!"

Tink, Prilla, Bobble and Clank studied their feet.

"Honestly," Fairy Mary continued. "I don't know what this fuss is all about. It's probably got a very easy solution and Queen Clarion will sort it out..." and she flew off, ranting on to herself, and as she did, Clank whispered, quietly: "If you ask me, she's the one who's yacking unnecessarily, not us."

Then the four fell about, laughing.

Now Tink wason her way to the Tearoom, where she was going to meet up with her friends. When she arrived, the place was already bursting with fairies and sparrowmen collecting their lunch. Some bought a takeaway, and flew off to eat their meal somewhere else, whilst others stayed in Tearoom Veranda to eat.

Fawn was already there, and was getting noticeably impatient, and Tink knew why. Today was gooseberry, honey and walnut muffins, and was an all round favourite for all of the fairies.

"Fawn!" Tink called out to her friend, who called back:

"Thank goodness! I thought no-one would ever arrive! And that smell..." she trailed off, inhaling the sweet-smelling scent that was drifting out of the Tearoom and sighing with pleasure.

"I don't think I can stand it for one second," Tink agreed heartily. "Let's go in and get muffins for everyone else; they won't mind."

Fawn agreed, hungrily, and the duo flew inside and joined the queue.

"D'you think we should get for Zarina?" Fawn asked. Tink wasn't sure. Their Dustkeeper friends hadn't spent many lunches at all with the rest of the group because she'd been so busy with her Dust-Alchemy. Tink had almost forgotten about her.

"Yeah, we probably should," she decided.

"And if she doesn't come, all the more muffin for us!" Fawn cried, giggling.

Tink laughed at Fawn's sense of humour. "Oh, Fawn," she said.

xXx

Thank-you for reading... plz review :)

PS: I'm sorry if this story is going a bit slowly, I think it is too. But when I come to the end of a chapter, I'm like... I should be getting on to here now, but I'm not. But I'm going with my gut. And when my get says this is a good end to a chapter, I end it.

PPS: I have big exams coming up, so writing as much as this is pushing it a bit. So sorry if in future I don't update much ;)

scarredwrists :P


	4. Chapter 4: Discussions

Thank-you again for the reviews

milarionized: Tink is just, like all the fairies, anxious because Jiye's situation has never occurred before in Pixie Hollow, and she can understand how terrible she'll be feeling. And thanks! I hope I'll nail them too!

tabithaeconwood: thank-you again!

Reviews mean more than anything to me, guys; keep them coming!

PS: I'm gonna try to tell the story from Jiye's POV sometime this chapter... I hope it works out :P

xXx

**Chapter Four: Discussions**

**IT WAS A GOOD** thing Tink and Fawn did decide to buy an extra muffin, because for the first time in many days, Zarina met the others at Palm Tree Cove for lunch.

"Hi Zarina!" Tink called, surprise, seeping into her tone.

"Oh, hi!" cried Rosetta.

"Hey," said their Dustkeeper Fairy friend, fluttering down to sit between Vidia and Iridessa on the rug. She looked exhausted. Her, Terence and Fairy Gary had been working tirelessly on Zarina's new Pixie Dustt Alchemy discoveries all through the day, and Zarina, by the looks of things, through the night.

"You look exhausted," Iridessa commented, handing Zarina the last muffin.

"I am," she said, biting into the muffin, gratefully. "Fairy Gary and Terence decided to give me a break this lunch. I think they could tell I'd been working through the night for a while now."

"You shouldn't, though," remarked Periwinkle, who was able to come to Palm Tree Cove now, due to the glowing Frigidan stone she now wore around her neck. "Look what it's doing to you!"

"Peri's right," Silvermist added. "You need sleep, Zarina."

"I know," said Zarina, "but Dust is all I think about these days. I'm determined to make a new discovery every day-"

"You need to calm down, dear," Vidia hushed, using 'dear' in a non-sarcastic way for the first time in a while. Zarina closed her eyes and took three deep breaths, before leaning on Vidia's shoulder and falling asleep.

"Oh!" hissed Vidia, angrily. "She had to fall asleep on me?!"

Fawn giggled, and Vidia growled at her.

"Don't guys," said Tink, willingly, and the two stopped, but Vidia still glared in the playful Animal Fairy's direction.

"Well seein' as I don' have no new discovery ideas runnin' through ma head, all I can think about these days is that new fairy, Jiye," Rosetta pointed out.

"Yes," Iridessa agreed. "I'm really not sure what to think. I mean, why didn't any of the Talent objects glow for her. It's never happened before."

"Prilla, Bobble, Clank and I have been talking about it all morning-"

"I bet Fairy Mary didn't like that," Fawn remarked, jovially.

"No she didn't," Tink laughed. "But anyway, we couldn't think of a solution. It's just never happened before, so no-one knows what to do."

"Queen Clarion and Lord Milori will figure something out," said Silvermist.

"Yeah," agreed Periwinkle. "I'm sure Jiye will end up being very happy, with or without a talent.

* * *

**Earlier that morning in the Pixie Dust Tree Palace...**

Jiye's eyes flickered open. She looked around cautiously. She was still in the room the kind golden fairy named 'Queen Clarion' had left her in. That fairy had been so nice, and Jiye couldn't help liking her. But the other fairies who had gasped at her abnormal appearance, and murmured when none of those silly objects on toadstools had glowed for her, Jiye couldn't say the same for.

There was a soft knock at the big door that headed Jiye's room. "May I come in?" came the kindly voice of Queen Clarion.

"Of course," Jiye called back, and with a click, the door swung open, and there stood the Queen, wearing her beautiful golden attire. She was flanked by two people. One was a male fairy, or a sparrowman, as she believed they were called with bright white hair and the other was a short and stout fairy with brown hair.

"Good morning, Jiye," the Queen said, smiling radiantly at the new fairy.

"Who are they?" Jiye asked sharply, gesturing to the Queen's companions.

The Queen looked taken aback by the young fairy's sharp tone, and Jiye immediately felt bad. She knew that she should respect the Queen. She would've apologized, but she couldn't quite find the right words to use.

"This," Clarion said, gesturing towards the sparrowman, "is Lord Milori, Lord of the Winter Woods, and my mate."

Jiye inspected the Lord. He was well built, with muscular features, and was set apart from the two fairies by the fact that he did not hover like them. Instead his fet remained planted firmly on the ground. "Why isn't he flying?" There she went again, being all blunt and very disrespectful with the Queen.

Clarion appeared even more taken aback, and Lord Milori looked hurt.

"Sorry..." Jiye began, but Milori interrupted.

"Don't worry," he said, sympathetically. "I understand. I do stick out a bit, because I can't fly. My wings are broken. He turned to reveal a pair of shattered wings.

"Ouch!" Jiye cried, squirming at the sight. "I'm so sorry! How..."

"It's a long story," Milori finished, with a glance at Queen Clarion.

Jiye accepted this, as her gaze shifted to the short and stout fairy hovering next to Clarion.

"And this," Clarion continued, "is Fairy Mary, a great friend of mine, and the Overseer of the Tinker Fairies."

"Nice to meet you," Fairy Mary said, waving at Jiye. She spoke in a funny little accent, which Jiye couldn't help but like.

"And you," she found herself saying, and smiling as she did so. Maybe these fairies weren't so bad after all.

Clarion, Milori and Mary went on to explain all about Pixie Hollow, about the seasons, the traditions and last of all the Talents. Clarion explained gently, careful not to miss any details, how every fairy and sparrowman, up until now, has a talent. Then she explained how it was very uncommon for a fairy to arrive in Pixie Hollow, untalented, but she enforced how this was not a problem.

"It is no-one's fault, so there should be no hard feelings; you will be treated like any other fairy," Clarion explained, taking Jiye's hand. "Do you understand, Jiye?"

"I do," said Jiye. "But what will I do?"

It was Fairy Mary's turn to speak. "You will help out where you can, lend a hand or a wing when one is needed. You will be much appreciated."

"Will I?" Jiye asked.

"Of course," Milori confirmed. "Every talent needs a bit of help here and there; everyone will be grateful to have you."

"Really?" Jiye asked.

"Really," Clarion, Milori and Mary finalized in unison.

The new fairy let the relief wash over her, like a cool breeze. "Thank-you," she said to the three. "Thank-you very much."

xXx

And I think I'll stop there ;)

Whew! I think that was my longest chapter yet! XD

Thank-you for reading... plz review :)

What did you think of Jiye? I tried to make her as soft and innocent as any new fairy in Pixie Hollow, but with something sharp hidden inside... *relishes in the element of mystery.* Did that come across?

scarredwrists :P


	5. Chapter 5: Settlings

milarionized: there is a lot of truth in what you are saying... *relishes once again in the element of mystery :P* PS: just to confirm, Jiye is a girl... it's not quite clear from the reviews whether you think she is a girl or a boy XD

Whoa... two chapters in one day! Here we go...

xXx

**Chapter Five: Settlings**

**JIYE WAS GIVEN A **small apartment in the apartment block at Havendish Square where the Healer, Performer and Music Fairies had places. Jiye loved her place; it was small and cosy, but not cramped, and had everything the fairy needed. All the fairies, after a talk with Queen Clarion, were very nice, some overly nice, which Jiye liked. Milori and Mary had been right, no-one set her aside any more. She was just the same as everyone else. She really was settling in well.

She had befriended Prilla, a sweet Tinker Fairy, who was very caring. Prilla had introduced Jiye to her group of friends, Bess, an Art Fairy, Rani, a Water Fairy, Becky, an Animal Fairy, Lily-Rose, a Garden Fairy and Fira, a Light Fairy, all of whom accepted Jiye as one of their group, which was music to the Untalented Fairy's ears. She had found her place in Pixie Hollow, and that was more than she had hoped for.

Queen Clarion was very happy for the new fairy, as it didn't seem like she was new at all, any more. It was wonderful to see. And Fairy Mary was now secretly very proud of herself for predicting that everything would be fine in the end. Self-satisfaction was one of the Tinker overseer's favourite emotions.

* * *

Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, The Seasonal Ministers and all the Overseers of the Fifteen Guilds were all assembled in the Queen Clarion's court, prepared for one of their monthly meetings. The court room was rarely used for anything other than this purpose, unless there was something the Court needed to discuss. Clarion had nearly called a meeting when Jiye had arrived, but Milori had decided her against it. He had said that calling the Court together would make it look like a bigger deal than it actually was. Milori was full of wise sayings like that.

Clarion and Milori sat at the end of the Court in throne like chairs, flanked by the Ministers. The Overseers sat at a rectangular table, in alphabetical order; beginning with Robyn, Overseer of the Animal Fairies, and ending with Dewey, Overseer of the Winter Fairies. Clarion rung the Court-bell to signify the beginning of the meeting. The Overseers fell silent, as Clarion begun to speak.

"Good afternoon, member of the Pixie Hollow Court. I will begin this meeting by congratulating you all on a very sound few seasons. All of the recent seasons have gone by without so much as an blip, and I am delighted. I could not be more proud of my people."

Murmurs of agreement rose up from the crowd, whilst Milori and Mary clapped. With grateful glances at her friend and mate, the Queen continued.

"I have not much else to say, so I am going to hand the meeting over to you." She gestured to the Overseers and the Ministers. "Raise your hand if you have something to say."

Four hands went up, belonging to Althea of the Healer Guild, Droplet of the Water Guild, Dewey of the Winter Guild and Gary of the Dustkeeper Guild.

"Yes, Althea," Clarion asked the Healer's Overseer. The golden-haired fairy nodded gratefully towards the Queen before speaking a soft yet measure tone.

"Increasing amounts of fairies and sparrowmen are turning up at the Hospital, pretending to be sick to get out of work."

"Yes I've noticed that," Mary spoke up. "Zuzu of my Guild has called of sick three times in the past month, and every time she has been as bright as a sunflower the next day."

Clarion suppressed a laugh. "I will send out a notice," she said.

Althea nodded gratefully again.

"Droplet?" Clarion addressed the tiny sparrowman who was in charge of the Water Fairies.

The little sparrowman had to stand on his chair to be seen by all of the court. "We have noticed some leaves from the autumn forest running through Dewdrop Vale. These leaves are unhealthy for the waterlife at the Vale, and were needed to be removed at once. Minister Redleaf," Droplet gestured towards the Minister of Autumn, "it would be very much obliged if you could speak to the fairies of Autumn."

"I will do," replied the Autumnal Minister.

As the meeting grew on, Clarion noticed how increasingly petty the problems were. They were teeny weeny incy wincy little things, and this normally annoyed Clarion. But for once in her life, Clarion was glad to hear petty little problems, as it meant one thing that made her heart swell with pride. It meant peace was reigning over Pixie Hollow. All was well.

xXx

But not for long... :-)

Don't worry, this isn't the end (otherwise this would be a desperately boring fanfic), t's just the beginning of Jiye's adventure. But I have two things to debate about.

A) For the next part of the story, which is going to be significantly longer and much more exciting (I hope ;) (the rating might rise to T :O), should I create a whole new story altogether, or should I just carry on here? As I've said before, I'm new to FanFiction and need your advice.

B) I first came up with Jiye when I was debating whether to write a Guide to Pixie Hollow. My original plan for this was for it to be from a narrator's point of view, but then I thought that would be boring; it would be much more exciting if it was told by a fairy. But which fairy? I wanted it to be a new fairy, but his/her talent became the next debate. I then landed on the idea that the fairy who tells the guide could be talentless/untalented. And that's where Jiye came in. I created her, and soon I fell in love with her and wanted her to have an adventure of her own. So then I drifted off the whole Guide idea and landed on the idea for this story. But I still want to do the Guide. And the guide would take place now, in the 'reign of peace' before trouble arises. Should I write the Guide now, and come back to this story when I'm done (as this would keep everything in chronology) or should I continue with this story?

I need your help!

scarredwrists :P

PS: Do you like the way I changed Tink's gang in the books to Jiye's new gang? Jiye, Prilla, Bess, Rani, Becky, Lily-Rose and Fira... they're a nice group (to me).

PPS: I changed Beck's name to Becky because there is already a Buck in the Animal Guild, and Buck + Beck = confusing, so Beck changed. And Lily became Lily-Rose, for similar reasons that Ministresses (another new word XD) Sunflower and Snowflake became Ministresses (there it is again XP!) Peachy and Brittle... Lily is a bit bland... sorry if you don't like that.


	6. Chapter 6: Capturings

Hello again :)

Exams are over! *whoopwhoop* And this chapter, which has been mulling over my mind can finally be released. This is a big turning point in the story; it is the beginning of the end of the age of peace. Due to all your helpful advice (realvish, milarionized, rosie0522, tabithaeconwood and FairiesAnonymous) I am going to continue with this fic. And do the guide later.

PS: thx for all the good luck with my exams.

PPS: FairiesAnonymous, thank-you VERY much for your helpfully lengthy review. I promise I won't forget about Tink and the gang. And, great idea, I will add Wisp to Jiye's gang. Thank-you again!

xXx

"They can't have gone far."

Jiye and Becky were at Sour Plum Peak, looking rather windswept and fraught.

"Oh yes the can!" Becky said, rolling her eyes. "Cheese and Blaze are the most troublesome twosome I've ever met. They've probably switched hiding places about fifteen times."

Jiye laughed. "We'll find them Becky."

"I know," the auburn Animal Fairy replied, and the two set about calling the lost mouse and firefly's names. But something about the way she said it, said that she wasn't so sure she was going to find them at all.

* * *

"Lost!?" cried Fawn.

"Vanished," Jiye confirmed.

Fawn looked awestruck. "But Cheese is afraid of the dark! He always comes back at this time!"

"I know," said Becky, sniffing slightly. "I don't know what has happened to them."

At that moment, Silvermist the Water Fairy flew over. "What's going on?"

"Blaze and Cheese are missing," Becky sniffed. Jiye put an arm around her.

"Missing?" Silvermist said, her eyes wide.

"Vanished," Jiye confirmed, again.

"How? What happened," the Water Fairy pried not out of curiosity but out of fear.

"Becky and Jiye were playing hide 'n' seek with the two of them. And when it was their turn to hide, Becks and Jiye never found them."

"Oh," Silvermist murmured. "Tink will be distraught."

All the fairies of Pixie Hollow knew what a strong bond the sparky Tinker Fairy had formed with Cheese and Blaze; it would break anyone's heart to tell her.

"Dibs not telling her!" Fawn cried suddenly, and Silvermist suppressed a giggle. "Now isn't the time for jokes. You three go tell Robyn. I'll get onto the Scout Fairies."

Becky began to cry.

"Oh Becky," said Fawn, fluttering over to her and hugging her, alongside Jiye. "It wasn't your fault; don't worry. The Scout Fairies are sure to find them."

But yet again, something about Fawn's tone said that she wasn't so sure either.

* * *

The news of Cheese and Blaze's disappearance spread through Pixie Hollow like wildfire. And this, of course, did not exclude the Tinker Fairies. After overhearing Slate and Splinter talking about it, Tinker Bell rushed to find Terence. When Periwinkle was busy, Terence was always the sparrowman, Tink went to for advice.

She fluttered into the Dust Depot, where the Dustkeeper Fairies were working tirelessly, and into the little laboratory extension of the Depot, where Zarina, Terence and Fairy Gary were developing their Dust-Alchemy skills.

Tink flew in without knocking, and said, before she could take in the surroundings: "Can I speak to Terence?"

In response, Fairy Gary snored gustily. All three Dust Alchemists were sprawled over the table with tire; Fairy Gary snoring, Zarina sighing and Terence murmuring in his sleep.

Tink had always found that sweet, how Terence sleep-talked. She'd uncovered his well-kept secret one stormy night, when she'd had a fall-out with Bobble and Clank, and, as no Frost Fairies were ready to frost Tink's wings and she couldn't get to Periwinkle, she had sought Terence's advice.

She had nearly gone away under the pretence of him talking to someone, but had barged in anyway, to find him whispering to himself about honeycomb cakes.

"Terence!" she hissed. The Dustkeeper Sparrowman stirred.

"Tink?" he yawned, his eyes blurry.

"Yes it's me!" Tink hissed back. "I need your help!"

Terence was sitting up in a trice. "What's wrong?" he said, flying over.

Tink suddenly began to well up when she remembered why she had come to the Dust Depot.

"Blaze and Cheese are missing," Tink murmured, her eyes looking downcast.

"Oh, I didn't know!" Terence said suddenly, and collecting Tink in his arms. "I never hear anything all cooped up here." He finished with a gesture at the lab, which was a COMPLETE tip.

Tink uttered a giggle. Zarina or Terence or Fairy Gary had never been known for their tidiness. But soon sadness succumbed her.

Terence could understand Tink almost as well as Periwinkle. He knew she was upset. He held her tightly. "Don't worry, Tink. It will all be fine. Blaze and Cheese can't have gone far. They'll be back."

For the third time that day, someone said something with confidence that they didn't really have.

* * *

A tall, wispy silhouette blotted the sunset horizon; a silhouette of a tiny figure, slightly taller than a fairy. This silhouette was flanked by two others of a similar build, and the shadowy trio were whispering intently to one another, whilst hovering just as a fairy did. No wings were visible.

"How long will it take for the spidrae to return?" the central figure hissed, in a sharply accented voice which resembled one of a snake's.

"Seven minutes maximum, peur" replied one of the flankers, in a similarly unfamiliar tongue.

"But this is only if the haul is unproductive," added another, sporting the same hissing voice. "After seven minutes they will return by instinct it nothing has been found."

"How long has it been so far?" the first figure asked again.

"Five minutes exactly, peur," answered the second of the flankers.

They were all 'figures' because they were completely cloaked in black wispy garments that hooded their heads. All that could be noticed about them was their skinny, yet slender physiques.

After a period of silence, the first of the flankers hissed: "I hear them."

And as if on cue, five strange looking beasts, about the size of large teapots, appeared out of the growing darkness, from the direction of the island of Pixie Hollow. They had colossal beating wings, which bizarrely omitted no sound whatsoever, and bodies that resembled one of an arachnid, which were reared with long, scaly tails with sharp ends. They looked horrific.

The three figures swept towards the beasts, and gathered at the squirming sack they all carried between them. The second of the flankers withdrew a dagger from sleeve, revealing paper-white skin with coursing, repulsive red veins. With a swipe, she opened a hole and peered in.

Very slowly, she withdrew her gaze.

"Amerete?" hissed the lead figure.

The figure in question turned to look at the lead figure, and, for unexplainable reasons, quaking with fear. She ceased from speaking, momentarily.

"Have they caught the vitilate?"

"No," Amerete barely whispered.

There was a colossal flash of black light; an impossible element, made possible in that very situation by the lead figure's terrifying power.

xXx

Thank-you for reading... plz review :)

I hope you liked the chapter; I felt a bit mean layering all that mystery in!

Any questions (ik it was a confusing chapter) feel free to ask!

scarredwrists XD


End file.
